


Occhi Magnetici

by Slytherin_Divergent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: Si rende conto di non aver mai guardato veramente i suoi colleghi quando, entrando dalla porta adibita al pubblico durante un burrascoso venerdì mattina, vede alla cassa lo scricciolo di un metro e sessantaquattro con il viso contratto dalla concentrazione per il suo primo giorno di lavoro.Si blocca sull'ingresso su cui troneggia il cartello "CHIUSO" e vorrebbe davvero andare lì a dirgli che non può abbinare quei jeans che sembrano averne viste di tutti i colori con quella camicia di un verde discutibile e molto probabilmente scolorito, ma le sue gambe non collaborano e il suo cervello è in stato di totale shock.[KogaSaku][Future!Fic]
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke
Kudos: 4





	Occhi Magnetici

Si rende conto di non aver mai guardato veramente i suoi colleghi quando, entrando dalla porta adibita al pubblico durante un burrascoso venerdì mattina, vede alla cassa lo scricciolo di un metro e sessantaquattro con il viso contratto dalla concentrazione per il suo primo giorno di lavoro.  
Si blocca sull'ingresso su cui troneggia il cartello "CHIUSO" e vorrebbe davvero andare lì a dirgli che non può abbinare quei jeans che sembrano averne viste di tutti i colori con quella camicia di un verde discutibile e molto probabilmente scolorito, ma le sue gambe non collaborano e il suo cervello è in stato di totale shock.  
Lo scricciolo lo nota dopo una buona decina di secondi e quando finalmente alza il viso corrucciato dalla cassa e lo vede i suoi occhi si sgranano e Kanji ha la sensazione di vederci dentro una chiara nota di panico e una muta richiesta d'aiuto.  
-N-Non... Non siamo ancora aperti!- supera la cassa e muove qualche passo incerto e ora che sono a pochi metri di distanza Kanji nota ancora meglio quanto sia basso. Lo guarda, lo squadra, e sa che l'altro sente alla perfezione il suo sguardo indagatore su di sé, ma non gli importa. Si perde nei suoi occhi castani sempre più impauriti e vede le sue goti colorarsi dall'imbarazzo, le due mani stringersi per l'agitazione e le sue gambe fremere e ha paura che da un momento all'altro possa cedere e crollare a terra in preda alla pressione. Lo vede tirare un profondo respiro per mantenere la calma e schiarirsi la gola. -Mi... Mi scusi. Il negozio non ha ancora aperto.-  
Kanji si riscuote all'improvviso e si rende conto di non aver detto ancora nulla. Si schiarisce la voce e raccoglie tutta la sua fierezza da senpai. -Lavoro qui.-  
Si rende conto del fatto che magari avrebbe dovuto dirglielo con un po' più di calma e in modo più gentile nonappena lo vede sbiancare completamente. Apre la bocca per parlare ma non ne esce alcun suono e Kanji ha veramente paura che possa svenirgli davanti da un momento all'altro. Si affretta ad avvicinarglisi e appoggia delicatamente una mano sulla sua spalla con un sorriso distorto da una smorfia di preoccupazione.  
-MI DISPIACE!- lo scricciolo si china in avanti tenendo le mani strette in grembo. Kanji abbassa lo sguardo e nota in quel momento le scarpe da tennis logore che indossa. Stringe le labbra e gli batte una mano sulla spalla.  
-Non preoccuparti, non fa niente. Tirati su.- il tappetto scatta in posizione eretta all'istante e con la prontezza di una molla. Kanji si ritrova a guardarlo negli occhi e ancora una volta si perde dentro quelle iridi castane. Quasi non si accorge che l'altro sta parlando.  
-Io... Io mi chiamo Kousuke Sakunami! Sono stato assunto ieri! Spero che andremo d'accordo, senpai!- Kanji lo guarda per qualche secondo senza saper come prendere la situazione in mano. Si schiarisce la gola e lo supera, appoggiando lo zaino con i suoi averi dietro la cassa.  
-Io sono Kanji Koganegawa.-  
-Si!-  
-Il negozio apre alle nove.-  
-Si!-  
-Tu stai alla cassa.-  
-Si!-  
-Se ci sono problemi usa l'altoparlante.-  
-Si!-  
-Mi stai ascoltando?-  
-Si!- Kanji si volta verso di lui e nota con un certo stupore che l'aria spaesata e impaurita di poco prima è sparita, sostituita da una certa determinazione che gli da un'aria adulta e professionale.  
-Sai come funziona la cassa?- Kousuke tentenna e per un attimo è tentato di dirgli che si, lo sa, o che si potrebbe arrangiare da sé, ma sono dieci minuti che prova ad aprirla e proprio non ne capisce il meccanismo.  
Si costringe ad abbassare la testa e deglutisce. -No.-  
Kanji stringe le labbra e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi. Meglio sprecare dieci minuti per spiegargli le basi che essere chiamati a metà mattinata quando i primi clienti dovranno pagare. Si posiziona dietro la cassa e gli spiega brevemente cosa dovrà fare e come e si stupisce nel vedere Kousuke tanto concentrato e attento, quasi ne valesse della sua vita.  
Dopo qualche prova andata a buon fine, si allontana e raccatta nuovamente il suo zaino. Entra nel reparto dei camerini e tira fuori dalla tasca un mazzo di chiavi, poi afferra quella nera e la inserisce nella serratura della porta-specchio in fondo al lungo corridoio. La porta scatta e si apre silenziosamente, lasciando in bella vista la rampa di scale che conduce agli spogliatoi e agli uffici del palazzo, accessibili al pubblico dall'androne di fianco al negozio. Chiude la porta dietro di sé la porta e sale le scale, poi imbocca la sinistra senza esitazione e si ferma nello spogliatoio dove provvede a posizionare i suoi effetti personali all'interno dell'apposito armadietto numerato.  
Mentre torna di sotto si ripete che non sarà male aver un nuovo collega e che magari questa volta durerà più di due settimane senza licenziarsi o essere licenziato. Sono sette mesi che cercano un buon candidato dopo l'addio di Lev Haiba, ma nessuno è al suo livello e il loro datore di lavoro è un tipo estremamente esigente. Quando ha saputo del trasferimento del suo dipendente preferito è andata su tutte le furie e si è buttata nell'ardua ricerca di un buon sostituto. Ogni tentativo è stato un colossale buco nell'acqua e ogni sottoposto ha avuto un momento di panico con rischio di licenziamento. Fortunatamente, nessuno degli altri dipendenti è stato buttato fuori.  
Ogni sua aspettativa va in frantumi quando ritorna nei camerini e si blocca sentendo la voce della donna. Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna. Si affaccia stando attento a non farsi vedere e osserva il suo capo. È sulla sessantina e ha un fisico striminzito che nasconde costantemente sotto grosse giacche di pelliccia sintetica, vestiti pomposi, tacchi a spillo come trampoli e borse firmate dall'aria costosissima.  
È entrata dalla porta principale e sfoggia un sorriso falsissimo mentre si avvicina a Kousuke. -Sakunami-kun, buongiorno.-  
Kousuke si agita lievemente sul posto e Kanji deve combattere contro l'istinto di correre lì e stringerlo a sé per proteggerlo dalle parole taglienti del loro datore di lavoro.  
-B... Buongiorno, Gakushi-sama!- Kousuke si inchina profondamente e la donna agita pacatamente una mano.  
-Sei stato puntuale.- il tono di Aruka Gakushi è pacato e lei si muove con destrezza tra le file ordinatissime di eleganti abiti da sera. -L'ultima persona che ho assunto era... Estremamente ritardataria.-  
Kousuke deglutisce e Kanji lo vede a metri di distanza mentre si tortura le mani in preda all'agitazione, immobile in mezzo alla stanza. Aruka si ferma di fianco a lui e lo squadra per parecchi secondi.  
-Tra mezz'ora il negozio aprirà.- constata. -Ti conviene andarti a cambiare. Non vorrai lasciar da solo Koganegawa-kun, vero Sakunami-kun?-  
Kousuke per un attimo sembra gelarsi sul posto e sbianca, poi alza lo sguardo e osserva Aruka sforzandosi di sembrare gentile. -Non... Non sapevo ci fosse una divisa.-  
Akura alza impercettibilmente un sopracciglio e Kanji capisce che se non vuole ritrovarsi a dover fare il turno da solo in mattinata è il momento di far la sua comparsa. -Buongiorno, Gakushi-san.-  
La donna gli lancia un'occhiata e china il capo in un muto saluto prima di tornar a guardare Kousuke. -Non c'è una divisa, infatti. Non siamo mica a scuola.-  
-N... Non va bene così?- Kousuke si costringe a reggere il suo sguardo mentre inizia a sudar freddo, poi fa un gesto veloce per indicare il suo abbigliamento e sforza un sorriso tirato per mostrarsi cordiale. Kanji ha la sensazione che si sia appena licenziato da solo.  
Aruka sorride e potrebbe sembrare agli occhi di chiunque un sorriso quasi cordiale, ma Kanji conosce bene quel sorriso che troppo spesso ha preso la piega di uno sardonico.  
-Certo.- per un attimo, Kousuke si illude che sia sincera, poi la donna continua imperterrita distruggendo ogni sua speranza di aver uno stipendio fisso. -Magari in un outlet in periferia dove vendono prodotti di collezioni passate di sottomarche cinesi pieni di pelucchi e fili tirati.-  
Kanji deglutisce quando Aruka si volta verso di lui, ma rimane sorpreso nel veder sul suo viso un accenno di divertimento. -Ha umorismo il tuo collega, non trovi? Devo essere proprio disperata per assumere gente del genere...-  
Il tonfo della porta che si va a chiudere risveglia entrambi i ragazzi dallo shock della visita e Kanji è costretto ad affidarsi ai suoi veloci riflessi per impedire a Kousuke di collassare sul pavimento. L'altro è bianco come un cencio e ha la pelle completamente imperlata di sudore.  
Kanji lo afferra per i fianchi e lo fa appoggiare contro al suo petto perché è sicuro che se non ci fosse lui le ginocchia di Kousuke cederebbero e lui potrebbe morire sdraiato per terra.  
-Mi licenzierà...- il sussurro arriva forte e chiaro alle orecchie di Kanji nonostante il viso del collega sia sepolto tra le pieghe della sua camicia azzurra perfettamente stirata. -Mi ha già licenziato.-  
-In realtà...- Kanji tira un profondo respiro e appoggia le mani sulle spalle dell'altro per attirare la sua attenzione. -Non l'ha ancora fatto.-  
Kousuke alza di scatto lo sguardo e deglutisce, guardando Kanji con gli occhi nuovamente pieni di speranza. -Da... Davvero?-  
Il biondo annuisce con convinzione, poi afferra per un polso il corvino e lo trascina davanti ad una cassettiera. La apre e tira fuori un metro, poi si volta verso l'altro e lo fissa. -Spogliati.-  
Per un attimo Kousuke è troppo sorpreso per rispondere, poi sente le guance andargli a fuoco e sgrana gli occhi. -C-Cosa?!-  
Kanji rotea gli occhi e indica la sua discutibile camicia verde pisello scolorito. -Di certo non puoi lavorare con quella roba addosso.-  
Kousuke deglutisce rumorosamente come ad esprimere tutta la sua disapprovazione. -Però non ho altri vestiti con me...-  
Per un attimo Kanji è tentato dal prenderlo e scaraventarlo fuori dal negozio, giacca nera di piume d'oca e borsello di cuoio marrone appoggiati su una sedia inclusi. Allarga le braccia e lo guarda con la sua miglior espressione da "sei-serio?" che riesce a trovare. -Siamo in un negozio d'abbigliamento.-  
Il corvino si agita sul posto e prende a torturarsi le mani. -Io non ho i soldi per comprare questa roba!-  
Kanji sospira e fruga in tasca, tirando fuori un sottile portafoglio in pelle nera. Lo apre e agita davanti al naso di Kousuke Vestiti Discutibili E Niente Soldi Sakunami una carta di credito. -Ma io sì.-  
Kousuke sgrana gli occhi e gli afferra il polso con ambo le sottili mani. -Non posso permettertelo!-  
Kanji alza un sopracciglio e si abbassa al livello del neo-collega piegando le ginocchia. -Senti, le opzioni sono due: o trovi qualcosa di decente per non sfigurare con i clienti o Gakushi-san ti licenzierà nel giro di tre ore e fidati quando ti dico che sembri necessitare disperatamente di questo stipendio. Quindi cosa scegli? Preferisci che io spenda qualche centinaio di euro che guadagno ogni settimana o vuoi tornare nel tuo appartamento a mangiare precotti del supermercato steso sopra al divano mentre cerchi offerte di lavoro da un computer del 2008?-  
Kousuke tira un profondo respiro e Kanji capisce perfettamente che le sue parole lo hanno scosso nel profondo, anche se non sa ancora se in senso positivo o negativo.  
-Va bene...- il corvino sposta lo sguardo e afferra tra le dita uno dei bottoni della camicia. -Mi... Mi devo togliere proprio tutto...?-  
Kanji inclina la testa di lato e lo guarda confuso. -I pantaloni e la camicia. Devo prendere le misure.-  
Kousuke annuisce e inizia a sbottonare la camicia, per poi lasciarla cadere a terra. Il biondo si appoggia con la schiena alla cassettiera e lancia di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata all'altro, facendo vagare lo sguardo sul suo fisico magro e asciutto su cui si intravedono le linee dei pettorali e degli addominali. Ignora le guance tinte di rosso di Kousuke mentre appoggia i vestiti su uno dei tavolini di vetro con sopra impilate tre file di magliette colorate e srotola il metro.  
-Alza le braccia.- Kanji si posiziona dietro il corvino e prende le misure del petto, della vita, delle braccia. Fa affondare la plastica nella morbida pelle dell'altro e fa scivolare le dita sotto i lembi numerati per sistemarli. Indugia con i polpastrelli sulla sua pelle chiara, troppo poco tempo perché Kousuke se ne renda conto ma abbastanza per sentire le mani tremare per le scosse continue che quel contatto prolungato gli provoca.  
Si allontana nonappena finisce di ricontrollare le misure appena prese e sparisce dietro gli scaffali senza spiccicare parola. Scosta le stampelle deglutendo e tira una serie di profondi respiri per placare i suoi battiti cardiaci.  
Stringe tra le dita una camicia nera e ne controlla la taglia. Troppo grande. Controlla anche le altre omonime e finalmente trova quella giusta. La prende e si dirige verso il reparto dei pantaloni. Afferra un paio di lustri pantaloni a sigaretta bianchi e si volta. Supera gli scaffali in silenzio ed è sul punto di girare l'angolo per raggiungere il cassettone dove ha lasciato Kousuke quando nota con la coda dell'occhio la fila di cardigan smanicati. Si avvicina e ne afferra uno di raso bianco, rigirandoselo tra le dita. Controlla velocemente la taglia e poi si decide a tornare indietro. Lascia tutto in mano al collega e indica i camerini.  
-Vestiti.- Kousuke lo guarda deglutendo e sbianca lanciando un'occhiata ai prezzi, ma vedendo l'occhiata accigliata di Kanji si affretta a sparire oltre una tenda. Ne riemerge pochi minuti dopo con i capelli scompigliati. Scosta la tenda e fa un passo indietro, ruotando sul posto per guardarsi allo specchio.  
Kanji lo sente e si affaccia dall'altra stanza e quasi si congela. Forse è stato fin troppo bravo nella scelta di quei vestiti perché i suoi occhi lo squadrano da capo a piedi e Kousuke si sente mangiare con gli occhi. Kanji si avvicina deglutendo e si ferma dietro di lui. Appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle e gli slaccia il bottone del colletto, sistemandoglielo. Lascia scivolare i polpastrelli sul fresco tessuto di raso e gli sfiora la schiena fino a giungere agli stretti fianchi, dove sistema le grinze della camicia nera, poi ne afferra i lembi e li infila all'interno dei pantaloni a sigaretta che stringono lievemente sulla vita e accentuano i suoi glutei. Si concede un momento per sfiorare quasi per sbaglio le natiche dell'altro mentre fa scivolare tra i passanti la cintura nera che ha raccattato mentre Kousuke si cambiava e con uno strattone tira ancora un po' su i pantaloni, facendo sobbalzare il collega.  
Alza lo sguardo, lo punta in quello del riflesso del corvino e lo lascia vagare dal naso sottile agli occhi grandi alla linea insicura delle labbra alle goti purpuree. Fa un passo indietro e si schiarisce la gola, chiudendo gli occhi e dando le spalle a Kousuke.  
-Vado a prendere le scarpe.- Kanji sparisce ancora una volta oltre l'angolo del corridoio per poi ricomparire pochi secondi dopo con in mano un paio di mocassini neri con un lieve accenno di tacco. Kousuke deglutisce e li afferra, poi si siede sullo sgabello in pelle del camerino e se li infila. Ora è lievemente più alto ma Kanji riesce ancora a vedere completamente il suo viso riflesso nello specchio stando dietro di lui.  
-Vieni qui.- Kousuke si avvicina e alza il viso sul collega che tira fuori dal taschino del giacchetto nero un piccolo pettine. Kanji sistema verso il basso le ciocche ribelli e si concede qualche secondo per ammirare per l'ennesima volta quegli occhi ipnotici.  
Kousuke mormora e Kanji quasi non lo sente per quanto è concentrato sul suo viso. -Così non mi licenzierà...?-  
Il biondo scuote la testa e si allontana controvoglia, mormorando a sua volta. -No. Ma tu stai ugualmente alla cassa.-

Kanji guarda l'orologio e si domanda ancora una volta perché si sia ritrovato in una situazione del genere. Chiude gli occhi e sbuffa, alzando il viso al cielo coperto dell'ombrello oramai completamente innevato.  
Vorrebbe fingere di non sapere come mai si sia ritrovato in una nevosa giornata di metà gennaio di fronte un lussuoso bar ad aspettare il suo non più neo-collega, ma sa perfettamente il perché si trovi lì e il non tanto sconosciuto motivo non si fa desiderare.  
Apre gli occhi, abbassa la testa e si blocca mentre il suo sguardo si perde nelle due pozze castane che negli ultimi quattro mesi hanno dominato le sue giornate. Kousuke si avvicina a Kanji con un sorriso spensierato mentre stringe con una mano l'ombrello nero e con l'altra si sistema il grosso sciarpone beige che contrasta con le sue guance arrossate per il freddo. Si ferma di fronte al collega e agita una mano guantata.  
-Ciao!- Kanji ricambia il sorriso e lancia un'occhiata allo spolverino bianco di lana che l'altro indossa.  
-Bella giacca.-  
Kousuke sorride ancora di più. -Bella sciarpa.-  
Kanji abbassa lo sguardo sullo scaldacollo nero pece che porta. -Entriamo?-  
L'interno del bar è accogliente ed estremamente elegante. Si accomodano in un angolo dopo aver lasciato gli ombrelli bagnati all'ingresso e aver salutato una delle cameriere.  
Parlano del più e del meno, si accordano per vedersi durante le prossime pause pranzo, si raccontano delle loro vacanze natalizie e dei regali che hanno ricevuto, poi Kousuke fruga in tasca e tira fuori un piccolo pacchettino perfettamente incartato che porge a Kanji.  
Il biondo lo guarda stupito e lo prende in mano. -Non dovevi comprarmi nulla...-  
-Figurati. Quando l'ho visto ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto.- Kanji lancia un'occhiata al collega e scarta in fretta il pacchetto. Apre la scatolina nera e sgrana gli occhi vedendo il portachiavi dorato. Lo solleva e guarda con occhi famelici il suo nome inciso sul piccolo, brillante pallone da pallavolo e si ricorda in quel momento di aver parlato una sola volta con Kousuke della sua passione per quello sport.  
-Ti avrò detto che giocavo a pallavolo almeno tre mesi fa...- mormora, continuando a rimirare il portachiavi. Kousuke arrossisce e si stringe sulla panca.  
-Hai anche detto che ti piaceva molto.- Kanji lo guarda e gli sorride, stringendo il ciondolo in un pugno contro al petto.  
-Grazie. È bellissimo.- abbassa lo sguardo e tira fuori a sua volta un piccolo pacchetto dalla tasca. -Tieni.-  
Gli occhi di Kousuke si illuminano mentre prende il pacchetto e guarda Kanji. -Non dovevi...-  
Il biondo sogghigna. -Figurati. Quando l'ho visto ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto.-  
Il corvino abbassa lo sguardo sul pacchetto e lo scarta delicatamente, tirando fuori la piccola targhetta con incisi i kanji del suo nome. Kousuke di scatto lo sguardo e guarda il biondo boccheggiando per la sorpresa, poi si sporge verso di lui e sibila in visibilio.  
-È la targhetta che abbiamo visto dall'orefice?! Quella targhetta?! Quella d'oro bianco?!- Kanji sogghigna e annuisce. -Costava un occhio della testa!-  
Il biondo si porta un dito alle labbra. -Tu non sai il prezzo. Ho avuto un piccolo sconticino. Il proprietario mi doveva un favore.-  
Kousuke torna a guardare con gli occhi che brillano la targhetta con il nome, il suo nome, e la appunta immediatamente sul petto con un sorriso trionfante. -Grazie. È meravigliosa.-  
Sorseggiano il resto dei loro cocktail con due sorrisi sui volti e riprendono a parlare dei propri interessi, dai cibi preferiti all'ultima partita di pallavolo del Giappone.  
Escono dal locale due ore più tardi e improvvisamente tutto il loro buon umore scompare appena notano con disappunto che i loro ombrelli sono scomparsi. Kanji stringe le labbra irritato e guarda fuori dove la neve continua a cadere silenziosa e incessante.  
-Dovremmo aspettare che smetta di nevicare.- borbotta. -Dovrò avvertire il negozio.-  
Kousuke deglutisce. -Il mio coinquilino non sta bene. Gli avevo promesso che sarei passato in farmacia.-  
Kanji lo guarda. -Chiamo un taxi.-  
Kousuke gli lancia un'occhiata e annuisce. -Grazie.-  
Il biondo tira fuori dalla tasca il cellulare e compone velocemente il numero, ma l'unica cosa che sente dall'altro lato della cornetta è la voce robotizzata dell'assistenza che lo informa del fatto che non ha campo. -Dannazione!-  
Kousuke deglutisce e lo guarda. -Casa mia non è lontana. Se facciamo una corsa ce la facciamo.-  
Un sorriso divertito si va a formare sul viso del corvino alla faccia accigliata del biondo.  
-Devo andare in negozio. Non posso presentarmi bagnato da capo a piedi. Non...- non riesce ad aggiungere altro perché Kousuke lo ha già afferrato per un polso e lo sta trascinando fuori.  
Il gelo li investe e Kanji è davvero tentato dall'afferrare l'altro e riportarlo nel locale ma oramai i suoi capelli sono bagnati dalla fitta coltre di neve che sta velocemente scendendo su Tokyo e capisce che l'unica sua possibilità è arrivare a casa di Kousuke e chiedergli ombrello e asciugamano.  
Stringe la mano di quest'ultimo e lo segue a ruota, affondando malamente le scarpe lustre nella neve e incespicando sulle lastre ghiacciate che ingombrano sul marciapiede. Riesce a schivarne qualcuna e tira un sospiro di sollievo appena Kousuke si infila all'interno della farmacia. Da una scrollata ai capelli mentre l'altro si dirige verso la cassa.  
Due minuti dopo sono nuovamente fuori e corrono verso l'appartamento del corvino. Il palazzo dove abita non è chissà quanto grande o vistoso e la casa è semplice e ordinata. Kousuke intima a Kanji di non entrare nella camera del suo coinquilino per paura che possa ammalarsi e lo costringe ad aspettarlo in salotto.  
Kanji si aggira tra le mensole cariche di gadget e cornici e prende in mano una foto che raffigura il suo collega sorridente con la divisa di una squadra di pallavolo su cui troneggia il numero 13. Attorno a lui ci sono una serie di altri giocatori con la stessa divisa ma con i colori invertiti. Appoggia la foto quando sente Kousuke entrare in salotto e si volta verso di lui.  
-Eri un libero.- constata. L'altro sorride e annuisce.  
-Si.- si avvicina e porge a Kanji un ombrello e un asciugamano. -Ti accompagno di sotto. La porta non si apre senza chiavi.-  
Escono dall'appartamento in silenzio dopo che Kanji ha finito di tamponarsi i capelli e ha riposto l'asciugamano sul divano.  
Kousuke armeggia con la serratura del portone d'ingresso e lo apre, lasciando spazio a Kanji per uscire. Il biondo apre l'ombrello e si immerge nuovamente nella neve. Si volta verso l'altro e sorride.  
-Ci si vede, allora.- agita una mano e punta i suoi occhi in quelli castani di Kousuke, perdendocisi ancora una volta. Deglutisce e rimane incantato per qualche secondo in quello sguardo magnetico, poi inclina lentamente la testa di lato vedendo l'altro avvicinarsi. -Sakunami-kun...?-  
Kousuke si ferma a pochi passi da lui e Kanji sente una scossa lungo la spina dorsale quando il corvino appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle e si alza sulle punte, sfiorandogli una guancia con le labbra. Abbassa lo sguardo e lo osserva con gli occhi sgranati come a chiedere una spiegazione. Kousuke deglutisce e mormora, ancora con le mani appoggiate sulle sue spalle. -Grazie per il regalo. È veramente bellissimo.-  
Kanji non sa cosa dire e parla senza pensarci, stordito da quel contatto inaspettato e dalla vicinanza con l'altro. -Ti hanno mai detto che hai degli occhi bellissimi?-  
Le guance del collega diventano purpuree e il silenzio cala tra i due che rimangono ad osservarsi negli occhi per lunghi istanti. Kanji si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore e fa vagare gli occhi sul viso dell'altro fino a posarli sulle labbra leggermente socchiuse del collega e improvvisamente ha un disperato bisogno di baciarlo. Deglutisce e si ripete che ora o mai più, quindi appoggia delicatamente una mano sulla guancia di Kousuke e si piega in avanti, fino a ritrovarsi con il viso ad un soffio da quello dell'altro, i loro respiri caldi che si mischiano e le labbra che quasi si sfiorano. Kanji chiude gli occhi e mormora, soffiando sul viso altrui.  
-Kousuke... Posso?- il corvino non si fa attendere e in u batter d'occhio le sue mani sono premute sulle guance del biondo e le loro labbra si sfiorano in un contatto che diventa man mano più prepotente e invasivo. Si cercano a vicenda e lasciano che le loro labbra si incastrino alla perfezione.  
Kanji affonda le dita sui fianchi stretti di Kousuke e lo tira a sé mentre l'altro si alza sulle punte e picchietta la punta della lingua sui denti del biondo. Si baciano per un tempo che a loro sembra interminabile e non vorrebbero finisse mai, mentre le loro lingue si intrecciano e si muovono in perfetta sincronia. Si allontanano solo per riprendere fiato e rimangono ad un soffio, le labbra che continuano a sfiorarsi. Si guardano negli occhi e due sorrisi spontanei e imbarazzati si formano sulle loro labbra che tornano velocemente a contatto per riprendere quel contatto interrotto pochi secondi prima, noncuranti dei rispettivi impegni perché in quel momento ci sono solo loro e quel contatto che entrambi hanno desiderato inconsciamente dalla prima volta che si sono guardati negli occhi e Kanji è felice di poter affermare che il primo ritardo della sua carriera sia dovuto al ragazzo che sta baciando.


End file.
